


Delicate

by SherlockWolf



Series: Thinking of Chocobos - A Promptis Story [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: It started with a look. Prompto hadn't seen it before. Why was Noctis looking at him like that? What did it mean?~Title based off Taylor Swift's song of the same name.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Thinking of Chocobos - A Promptis Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081007
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've been playing XV for two years and this is the first fic I've written for it.
> 
> As always let me know if there's any grammar/spelling weirdness.
> 
> <3 sherlockwolf

After the talk on the roof at one of the many Crow’s Nest rest stops, Prompto could feel a difference in the way Noctis looked at him. Something softened, like he’d lost the edge that had been there since the news of the attack on Insomnia and the death of King Regis.

Neither Gladio nor Ignis seemed to notice since they didn’t make fun of Noctis for it. Those two were notorious for never pulling punches. Though, to be fair, Noctis wasn’t looking at _them_ any different.

Prompto couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of the things he’d told Noctis.

_I used to be super shy, couldn’t talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends—at least not real ones. I was always alone and there were times when I felt…worthless._

_But when we hang out, its so much fun, I forget what I’m not._

_I remember that I don’t belong. But I want to. Every moment I’m desperate to earn my place, to prove that I’m good enough._

He certainly hadn’t planned to tell Noctis that. He’d followed the prince onto the roof to relax and maybe say ‘thank you’ for being invited along on the trip—considering he might have been a pile of ash in the Crown City otherwise. But it felt great to finally have those insecurities out in the open, when they’d been plaguing him for so many years. And then Noctis had said what Prompto had always needed to hear, but never dared ask.

_Think what you will, but I think you’re good enough for me._

_You should know better by now—you think I’d make time for any ol’ loser?_

Though not direct, Noctis had reminded Prompto that the friendship between them was as real as the roof below or the stars above.

Alright, so maybe Prompto was looking at Noctis a little softer, too. That guy there, with the raven hair and the pirate-captain coat, was Prompto’s best friend. And he, a generic plebe with chocobo-butt hair, was Noctis’ best friend. That knowledge had long settled, but the rooftop conversation had kicked up a little dust. And that dust was, because Prompto could never really escape it, his crush on Noctis.

That very subject was tormenting him tonight as he sat outside a campervan on a plastic chair, flipping through pictures of the road trip and watching Noctis’ expressions change from happy to sad to soft. What had Noctis meant when he’d said Prompto was enough? Prompto wanted it to mean something more than acceptance for all his shortcomings, as wonderful as that was, because he wanted Noctis to care the same way he did. But, Prompto knew it was just a wish.

Sure, they were close, but Noctis had Luna and there was simply no competing with her. Luna meant more than the world to Noctis. And, frankly, it was adorable how much he loved her. The pair had kept up with their childhood journal, and Noctis always got a dopey smile after Umbra left with his response on a fresh page. Whenever Prompto, Gladio, or Ignis teased him about the upcoming marriage, Noctis turned red and hid his face from them.

Ignis appeared from the campervan, headed toward the Crow’s Nest diner where Gladio and Noctis were playing arcade games. Dinner was probably ready, then. However, Ignis paused when he spotted Prompto. Prompto looked up, expecting Ignis to tell him to go inside, but instead the cook readjusted his glasses.

“Pictures of Noct?” Ignis asked, catching Prompto completely off-guard.

How could he know? Prompto felt his ears start to burn.

“Um, yeah.”

Ignis hummed and smirked at him. He made to leave, but then Prompto’s mouth got ahead of his thoughts and he asked,

“Have you noticed anything off about him?”

“How do you mean?” Ignis turned back to him, expression inquisitive.

“Um, well. Just that he…looks different from when we started the trip.”

Ignis must have connected the dots between Prompto’s observation and the camera, because he moved behind Prompto’s chair and looked at the screen.

“Show me.”

Prompto cursed his poor brain-to-mouth filter as he flipped to an early picture of Noctis.

“See before,” The happy smile on Noctis’ face was self-explanatory, “Then after we found out about King Regis,” Prompto clicked through those pictures as quickly as he could, hating to revisit Noctis’ heartbreak too many times, “And then now.”

A picture of Noctis from yesterday, sitting behind Prompto in the regalia with his head resting against one hand, giving the camera that small, gentle smile.

“Oh. Is that what you mean?” Ignis tapped next to the screen.

“Yeah.”

Ignis leaned out of Prompto’s space and gave a hearty sigh of disbelief, “He always looks at you like that. Are you telling me you’ve just noticed?”

“Uh…” Prompto stared at the picture.

Not once in his life could he remember Noctis looking at him like _that_. But...always? _Really?_

“Yes?”

Ignis hummed, amusement coloring his tone, “Gladio and I call that the _thinking of chocobos_ look, if you must know.”

Oh. Prompto had _definitely_ heard them say that in the Regalia, and in Noctis’ apartment when the four of them were packing for the trip, and in high school when they’d pick Noctis up from school for training.

Well.

Ignis left to fetch the others from the diner before Prompto could ask what they called _his_ thinking of Noctis look.

~

Sleep didn’t come easy that night. Prompto couldn’t get the conversation with Ignis out of his head. He’d done his best to ignore it during dinner and the proceeding rounds of King’s Knight, but now that he was trapped on the tiny campervan bed with Noctis asleep beside him, there was no escape from his thoughts.

He and Noctis had been nearly inseparable for the last five years. It was a given they were fond of each other, so was it really that weird that Noctis had a Prompto-specific look? No. But then, why had Prompto only just noticed? Had Noctis hid it from him until recently? Really, it wouldn’t have been hard to do—Noctis could have passed it off as something else years ago, like he was thinking about dogs or Luna, and Prompto never would’ve questioned it.

What did it mean, anyway? Did Noctis look at him like that when he was being amusing? No, because when Prompto entertained Noctis, there was always a smirk on the prince’s lips that he didn’t bother to hide. So then...when Prompto was being cute? Um, no. That was the crush talking.

Prompto thought of his favourite recent picture, when Noctis had caught a frog and was holding it up for the camera. Noctis had had _thinking of chocobos_ on his face. Prompto smiled at the ceiling—maybe Noctis really loved frogs.

But there it was, wasn’t it? Love. That one word Prompto had to stay far away from because, yes, of course they loved each other as friends, but straying from that meant taking a trip down fantasy lane, something Prompto couldn’t indulge if he wanted to survive reality.

With a sigh, Prompto picked up his camera from the thin windowsill beside him. He turned on his side so the screen would face him and direct the light away from Noctis. Then, he began flipping through his pictures. The one with the frog popped up quickly, since it had only been a few days ago. After that was one of Noctis holding up a massive fish, and the next one of Noctis lying in the grass, gazing up at the camera since Prompto had stood over him to take the picture. That look, again. The intensity of it, even through the screen, made Prompto’s organs feel mushy.

Suddenly fingers wrapped around his camera, taking it from his hands. Noctis sat up beside him, leaned over him, and replaced the camera on the windowsill. Prompto had no idea what to do or say, feeling like he’d been petrified. He’d thought for sure Noctis would’ve slept through that…

Noctis laid back down, on his side facing Prompto. There was just enough light from the streetlamp outside for Prompto to know Noctis was frowning at him.

“You can stare at pictures of Cindy tomorrow.” Noctis grumbled, teasing barely coming through since his voice was thick from hours of disuse.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Prompto’s apology came out as a guilty squeak—gods, what if Noctis had seen that he’d been looking at pictures of _him?_

“You didn’t. The light’s too bright, though.” Noctis murmured.

“Sorry,” Prompto said again, because he knew Noctis had been having trouble sleeping since the attack on Insomnia.

He felt guilty—he should’ve expected the light to bother his friend.

Noctis didn’t say anything for a long moment. Then, he shuffled closer to Prompto, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s shoulder.

“’M glad you’re here.” Noctis whispered, as though the words would choke him if spoken louder.

Noctis had done this a couple times, in the nights since the attack. As he had before, Prompto rested his free arm over Noctis’ waist, a comfort to both of them. They were alive and together, and on these sleepless nights that was the only thing that gave them rest.

~

The next day found the quartet on the hunt for more of Dino’s gems. The four of them had spread out, each within eyesight or calling distance of at least one other. Gladio and Prompto were on the outsides, with Noctis and Ignis in the middle. This way they could comb the forest and hopefully find the gem deposit faster.

Prompto had lost sight of Noctis for the last few minutes, but he hadn’t heard any shouting or roars, so he had yet to worry. Besides, Ignis could probably still see the prince. Prompto shoved passed a thicket of bushes, keeping his gaze low to spot the red glow of gems in the dappled forest light.

A sudden, violent rustle of the surrounding bushes startled Prompto so severely he drew his gun, but he didn’t know where to point it. The sound was coming from all directions, or the thing that had found him was massive. Gods, he hoped it wasn’t a pack of voreteeth. He’d hate to take them on alone. His fears were answered with a low snarl, and _oh holy shit_ that was a coeurl. It definitely knew he was there, as the rustling became directed at him from the left. Finally, somewhere to shoot, though he still had to wait to pull the trigger. If he missed, the beast would be on him before he could blink.

Prompto’s best bet was to start backing away and hope the coeurl gave up on him. But before he could, the giant feline’s teal eyes and pink nose appeared in the bush just two meters ahead. He was in for it now. With a yell, Prompto unloaded a round of bullets at its face, then bailed on his back-up plan and began running in the direction he’d come. Heavy footsteps and furious bellows chased him, and within a few seconds he had to crouch behind a pile of boulders or the coeurl would’ve caught him. With the cover Prompto was able to shoot at it again, but it wasn’t slowing down even with its face now sporting streaks of blood where his bullets had grazed, some dripping where bullets had hit.

It was just a cat, not even a mech, yet Prompto felt hilariously out-numbered.

Suddenly, a familiar battle cry rang out before a flash of blue struck the coeurl’s chest. Noctis materialized with his sword buried between the beast’s ribs, which he yanked out and stuck again with an overhead swing. The coeurl shied away from him, yowling in pain and fury.

“Prompto!” Noctis shouted for him, whether to find out where he was or to call for help Prompto didn’t know, but he assumed the latter and unloaded another round at the coeurl.

One more burst, and his gun would be charged for a recoil blowout. Noctis had given him the time he’d needed. As Noctis sliced at limbs and underbelly, Prompto fired off that last round. Gun charged, he hollered for Noctis to get out of the way. The prince vanished in a flash of blue, and the coeurl in a burst of flames.

The _whoosh_ of Noctis’ warp met Prompto’s ears, and before he could look over Noctis was cracking a potion and drenching him in the green stuff.

“You okay?” Noctis asked, voice as panicked as his expression.

“Yeah, dude, thanks for saving my ass.”

Crouched beside him, it was easy for Noctis to fall to his butt and lean his back against the rocks. He let out a heavy sigh and said with more seriousness than Prompto was used to from him,

“We’re not splitting up anymore.”

With no reason to disagree, Prompto nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Prompto made to stand, but Noctis grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down with more force than necessary.

“Wait a sec. There’s more of them, not far away.”

“Shouldn’t we go before they find us?”

Noctis considered, before agreeing, “Yeah. That’s a better idea. But let’s go that way.”

He pointed back toward the Regalia—the opposite direction they were supposed to be heading. Prompto wondered if Noctis was going to use the coeurl as an excuse for not searching for the gems, but he wasn’t in the mood to tease about being lazy when his heart was pounding with the adrenaline of having just fought for his life.

The walk back to the Regalia was quiet, full of anticipation of another battle. That battle never came, thankfully, and they reached the road safely. The parking spot was within fifty meters of a huge rock formation, which both Noctis and Prompto spotted. All they had to do was look at each other to know they were thinking the same thing—climb the rock. They turned it into a competition, of course, which Prompto won by the skin of his teeth, plopping his butt down at the top a half-second before Noctis. They pushed each other’s shoulders a little, each trying to unbalance the other.

When they tired of that, Noctis kept his shoulder leaning against Prompto, watching cars go by below. A heard of anak caught Prompto’s eye across the road, where the adults were grazing while the calves played a game that looked suspiciously like tag. Prompto loved those tall beasts, which were always curious and gentle when he and the others passed by on their chocobos. The behaviour of these calves made him wonder how intelligent the species was.

Noctis shifted beside him, unfolding his legs and letting them stretch out, down the sharp incline of the rock. Prompto glanced at him, momentarily distracted from the anak, to find the _thinking of chocobos_ look on Noctis’ face. In a way he looked…happy. Butterflies played tag in Prompto’s stomach. _He_ made Noctis _happy_. Friendship or otherwise, to know he could do that, especially right now when Noctis’ life stood on a precipice of chaos, was incredible.

But then the smile fell away, the weight of all that had happened showing plain on Noctis’ face. After a moment he turned to Prompto, brows furrowed with worry.

“Do you think Luna’s okay?”

Gods above, maybe Prompto’s brain was playing a massive trick on him and Ignis was in on it. Why would Noctis be thinking about him when the love of his life could be dead?

“Of course,” He pressed his shoulder against Noctis’, and Noctis pressed back, “She’s okay Noct, she’s tough. No way she’d let anybody get the best of her.”

Noctis nodded, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth as he gazed back down at the street.

“I just…it’s been almost a week and Umbra hasn’t come back yet.” Noctis’ voice was so quiet, so sullen, so _defeated_ , it made Prompto’s heart ache for him.

“She’s in hiding, has to wait for the right moment.” Prompto tried to reassure him, but Noctis just looked more anxious.

“You know, the other night when you were talking about not having friends as a kid, it got me thinking. Luna was the only friend I had until you, and you’re here. I can protect you, but her…” Noctis’ jaw and fists clenched, his next words hot with frustration, “I don’t even know where she is.”

Prompto wanted nothing more than to take Noctis’ hand in his own, tell him exactly where Luna was, and lead him right to her so he wouldn’t hurt _so much_. Any comforting words he could think of just weren’t enough. A different solution popped in his head, though.

“Want to go find her?”

Noctis’ face blanked for a moment, as if the idea that he could even do that hadn’t crossed his mind. But then, a wry smile appeared and he snorted humorlessly.

“She’d be so mad if I abandoned my duties for her.”

Prompto gave a little laugh of agreement. “Yeah, I guess she would.”

Neither could find anything to say after that, so they continued to sit with their shoulders together until Ignis and Gladio appeared from the forest. The older pair didn’t seem surprised to find them together, and chewed them out for abandoning the quest. But they had the gem, and when Noctis mentioned he and Prompto had gotten attacked Ignis and Gladio backed off.

When they got into the Regalia, Noctis insisted Prompto sit in the back with him. Gladio didn’t seem to mind the swap, so Prompto took his place. Once the car started rolling, Noctis scooted closer, pressing their shoulders together again. Prompto wondered if the words they’d exchanged had offered the prince some kind of comfort, after all.

~

Noctis had fallen asleep with his head on Prompto’s shoulder sometime between leaving the outpost in the Kettler Highland and arriving at Hammerhead. The sudden slow and stop of the Regalia woke him, then Prompto began shifting against him as though trying to get up while leaning Noctis against the seat so he wouldn’t fall. Noctis saved him the trouble, sitting up straight and stretching out his arms. He couldn’t help a yawn.

Prompto poked him in the ribs before sliding out of the car, “We’re at Hammerhead.” 

Noctis looked around—they were indeed. Gladio and Ignis were already headed for the diner probably to see if any new hunts had been announced, and Prompto was making a beeline for Cindy.

No matter how many times he saw or expected Prompto to flirt with pretty girls, it still hurt to watch Prompto be so head-over-heels for someone else. Not that Noctis had room to talk—just last year he’d been betrothed. Still. It sucked.

Deciding he’d rather learn about hunts than watch Prompto fawn, Noctis trailed Gladio and Ignis. He found them talking with Takka, on the barstools directly in front of the friendly cook. Noctis took the empty stool next to Gladio and listened. Apparently, there was a large herd of dualhorns on a rampage, destroying people’s homes like they were in musth. Takka and Ignis were chatting about how early in the season it was for the beasts to be behaving so. Gladio seemed as lost as Noctis—neither had much interest in biology.

“So, Prompto get a date yet?” Gladio turned his attention to Noctis, a teasing smirk on his face.

“The way he follows her around, I’m surprised he doesn’t have a _leash_.”

Right after he’d spoken Noctis realized his tone had been more bitter than playful. But Gladio huffed in agreement, with no acknowledgement if he thought Noctis wasn’t joking.

“It’s almost like he’s trying _too hard_ , and I know Prompto can be smoother than that.”

Noctis knew Gladio’s traps when presented with them. In the past he’d worked hard at playing them off, at batting away any notion that he and Prompto were together like Ignis and Gladio _always_ seemed to think they were. Not that he could blame them—they saw Noctis’ side of things more often than not, and Noctis was…infatuated, had been since the start. It was hard to hide, and the two people who may as well have been his older brothers had absolutely noticed.

Noctis put absolutely zero effort into dodging those traps these days. The road trip had only made things worse, as it seemed Gladio and Ignis couldn’t go a day without trying to find some way to tease him about Prompto. Noctis simply didn’t have the energy to pretend.

“How’s your book?”

Gladio’s smile was absolutely gleeful, meaning Noctis had fallen into a secondary trap. Damn.

“You’d love the part I’m at, the couple just confessed their love and kissed for the first time.”

Stupid Gladio and his stupid romance novels. Noctis knew how to get back at him—thankfully in a truthful way.

“Makes me miss Luna.” Noctis spoke as quietly and downcast as he could, because while he absolutely missed Luna, he’d missed her every day for the past eight years, and it wouldn’t stop him from winning a verbal battle of wit with Gladio.

Gladio’s face fell, just as Noctis had hoped it would, “Shit. Sorry, bud.”

Noctis tapped his feet against the bar for a moment, letting himself sober up from the fun so he could talk with Gladio for real. He ended up asking the same thing he had of Prompto earlier,

“Think she’s okay?”

Gladio clapped a hand against Noctis’ shoulder, “Yeah. You’d know if she wasn’t.”

Though Noctis had no way of knowing whether that was true or not, the confidence with which Gladio spoke made him feel like it could be true.

~

Noctis hadn’t been to Lestallum in years, so the evening they arrived he was like a kid in a candy shop, exhilarated by all the new shops, new people who wouldn’t really know who he was, and lots of wonderful smells and sounds. A pair of guys were playing music in front of the hotel Gladio led them to, and while the others trekked on to find Iris Noctis dragged his feet, wanting to listen as long as he could.

Eventually his feet brought him inside, and then there was Iris and her usual excitable, adorable self. Noctis knew she’d had a crush on him for ages, and he did enjoy hanging out with her even though he didn’t reciprocate. So, when she asked to go on a one-on-one tour of the city with him in the morning, he couldn’t refuse. Getting a break from the others, yet still being with a familiar face, would be nice.

Prompto, however, was itching to go back out that night, once Iris was confirmed safe and they’d had dinner. Ignis cautioned against it since it was quickly becoming dark, but compromised when Noctis promised they would stay in the square outside the hotel, within eyesight of the balcony of their hotel room. The musicians were still playing so Noctis, Prompto, and Iris took up spots in the corner on the steps of the hotel, their backs against the brick wall. Noctis was on the top Step, Iris on the middle, Prompto on the bottom.

Iris wanted to hear about their road trip thus far, so the boys entertained her with stories of monsters and jewels, each avoiding the harsher topics of what had happened since they’d left the Crown City. Eventually she tired, Noctis prepared to get to his feet to walk her inside. But a pleading look from Prompto stopped him. They bid Iris goodnight, and she disappeared into the hotel. Noctis relaxed against the brick again.

“What’s up?” He asked Prompto, assuming his friend wanted to talk about something.

But Prompto just shrugged, ducking his head and focusing his gaze on the musicians. If not for the orange light of the streetlamps, Noctis would’ve thought Prompto was blushing.

“Sorry, probably should’ve let you go.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m still enjoying the music.”

Maybe Prompto just wanted a moment together. That made Noctis’ heart swell. It was hard to get time with just the two of them these days, and knowing that Prompto wanted that, too, made the prince happy. He gave Prompto a smile, then tipped his head back to look at the sky.

Only a few stars were visible due to the city lights, and Noctis was surprised to find himself missing them. It wasn’t like he’d grown up with many stars, but he supposed all the camping had gotten him addicted. The sky above Lestallum looked empty. Maybe the next time they camped, Noctis would ask Prompto to stargaze with him. Gladio and Ignis would probably want in on it, too, but that would be alright. Between Ignis and Prompto, they’d be able to find all the constellations.

Prompto shifted in Noctis’ peripheral, and he looked down at his friend to find him looking up. In the low light, his freckles were nearly invisible. The step between them suddenly felt like a chasm. If he leaned a little closer, maybe Noctis could make out those freckles. If he leaned a little closer, maybe…gods, what we wouldn’t give to kiss Prompto right now…

“Thinking about chocobos?”

The question may as well have been a bolt of lightning, Noctis was so shocked. He knew what that meant—his sappy thoughts about Prompto were written all over his face. Realizing he _had_ leaned a centimeter or two, Noctis jolted back, running a hand through his hair and staring at his shoes to try and conceal just how much he was panicking.

It had been literal years since Ignis invented that phrase, but this was the first time Noctis had ever heard Prompto use it—he would’ve noticed if it had happened before. That had to mean Ignis or Gladio had told Prompto. But why would they betray that secret _now_ , when there was nothing that could be done about it?

Prompto’s gaze flickered between Noctis and the stairs for a moment before returning to the musicians. He brought his knee closest to Noctis to his chest and rested the same arm over it, waving his hand dismissively, “Ah, never mind.”

When Noctis glanced up, Prompto’s smile was as fake as Noctis had ever seen. Noctis saw his opportunity to bail—he didn’t have to have this conversation with Prompto. They could keep being best friends. He didn’t have to make things awkward with desires that could never be fulfilled, regardless if Prompto felt the same. Or, he could take a shot in the dark and hope beyond hope it hit its mark.

Wait, but what if Prompto didn’t know the whole story? What if he just knew _that_ Noctis was thinking about him, but not _what_ he was thinking, specifically? Maybe those traitors hadn’t told him what it really meant. Only one way to test that theory.

With a deep breath, gaze flicking to the stair between them because if he looked directly at Prompto the words would fail him, Noctis said, “I always think about chocobos.”

A few quick beats of his heart filled the silence, then Prompto was looking at him again, expression searching.

“Always?”

Noctis nodded.

“Wow,” Prompto gave a soft laugh, “ _Really_?”

“Since we—I…,” Noctis had to pause, gather his thoughts because they were talking about _chocobos_ not _Prompto_ , at least to the incidental eavesdropper, “first met them.”

Prompto rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, the corners of his mouth tugging into a gleeful smile. He thought for a moment while Noctis played with the end of his jacket, on the side Prompto couldn’t see so he could hide just how anxious he was to know what Prompto would say. He still couldn’t figure out if Prompto knew that his thoughts toward him were more than friendly, but he was still afraid to ask.

“What’s your favourite thing about chocobos?”

Of all the things Prompto could’ve said, Noctis had not expected him to continue playing along as if they were actually talking about chocobos. Maybe it would be easier to put everything into words that way. Noctis said the first thing that came to mind.

“They’re smart.”

Prompto let out a snort of disbelief, but for once didn’t challenge Noctis’ perception of him. Plus, it wouldn’t fit in the game—Prompto thought actual chocobos were smart.

“What else?”

Noctis toyed with the idea of listing a bunch of things he liked about Prompto, from his attractive appearance to the way he always knew when Noctis needed him, whether during lonely nights in high school or in the midst of battles these days. But that list could go on forever, and the mere idea of saying it aloud embarrassed him. So, he went for a summary.

“What’s not to like?”

His own question reminded him of the conversation from a few nights ago, on the motel roof. Noctis knew Prompto held insecurities—everyone did—but that had been the first time Prompto had shared with him how inferior he felt to Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. Since learning that about his friend, Noctis had wanted to find more ways to make him feel wanted, and important. Stealing him away from the gem hunt the other day had been his first attempt, which had gone awry once his thoughts had drifted to Luna.

Perhaps right now could be his second, and this time he’d get it right.

“Seriously, Prompto. There’s nothing I don’t like about you.”

Prompto had been about to say something, but instead he ducked his head, a genuinely happy smile on his lips.

“You’re the best, Noct. Seriously.” He said, repeating the sentiment and glancing up at Noctis through his lashes.

Noctis shook his head, an automatic response whenever he was praised too highly. Before he could find a way to dismiss the idea, Prompto hopped to his feet, holding a hand out to him.

“Wanna dance? Gotta practice for Luna, right?”

Right. Luna. It would be lovely to dance with her, but…was he even going to marry her anymore? That had been a thought Noctis had been pushing aside, because what mattered most was finding her, seeing her again and making sure she was safe. But it still tickled the back of his mind, nagging him to give it attention.

Now wasn’t the time. But, rather than answer Prompto, Noctis simply took his hand and led him further into the square. They were still near the corner where the light was dim and the prince’s features would be somewhat hidden. The corner had another advantage—it helped the world narrow to Prompto, himself, and the music.

This wasn’t the first time he and Prompto had danced together, by any means. Part of the preparation for the wedding had been ballroom dance lessons, and Noctis had taken advantage. Certainly a good thing, since they flowed easily with each other in the square, Noctis leading while Prompto followed.

Neither Prompto nor Noctis spoke while they danced, and Prompto purposefully kept his gaze over Noctis’ shoulder or at their feet. Noctis tried, a few times, to make some sort of eye contact so he could maybe see what Prompto thought of what was going on between them, but no such luck. Perhaps Prompto was hiding something from him—discomfort, or…the exact opposite. Earlier conversation making him brave, Noctis pulled on Prompto, bringing them a mere centimeter apart, hip to hip and cheek to cheek.

“This okay?” He asked, taking note of how Prompto’s breath hitched as Noctis’ words fell directly into his ear.

“Yeah.” Was the breathy response.

They danced until the musicians called it a night, beginning to pack away their instruments. Prompto slowed down first, watching the people leave the square. Noctis had to stop with him or risk tripping. But the prince could care less about anyone else.

A wave of nostalgia overtook him, reminding him of high school and all the times the world had narrowed down to just himself and Prompto, and maybe whatever they were doing if it was worth Noctis’ attention, like arcade games or movies. There had been so many times where Noctis had forgotten he was anything more than a teenage boy, hanging out with the one person who loved him for _him_ rather than his titles and what they stood for. Sure, as he’d gotten older, he’d recognized that his father, Gladio, and Ignis cared about him as a person, too. But Prompto had been the first in that line of realizations. And that made him, everything about him, special.

Rather than let Prompto go, as his friend seemed to assume was going to happen since he started stepping back, Noctis pulled Prompto into a full hug with one arm around his waist, the other over his shoulder.

Prompto gave a little gasp of surprise, his full body weight leaning on Noctis for a moment until he retrieved his balance, hands on Noctis’ hips.

“Thanks for being here.” Noctis told him, words weighed heavy with just how much he _loved_ his best friend.

“Course, dude.” Prompto’s voice was tight, strained, so Noctis let him go.

Mostly. He still held onto one hand.

“Ready for bed?”

Something in his words made Prompto flush noticeably even in the low light. Noctis couldn’t help an amused smirk.

“It’s late.” He emphasized.

Prompto nodded, shook his head a little, rolled his eyes at Noctis’ smirk, “Yeah, I _know_. Let’s go.”

Prompto took the lead once again, Noctis’ smile growing in the dark of the sleeping hotel halls as he realized which word Prompto had deemed questionable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging with Iris had been fun, right up until the last few minutes when she’d teased Noctis that she’d felt like they were on a date. When he’d refused to play along she’d taken it well—thank gods—but it still bugged him. Noctis wasn’t the type to lead anyone on, never had been. Except…wasn’t he doing exactly that to Prompto? Well, only _if_ Prompto thought Noctis’ intentions were romantic, and _if_ Prompto even thought of Noctis that way—both of which were too uncertain for Noctis to know whether he should feel bad or not.

As they drove on toward the next royal tomb, that devious thought Noctis had been shoving away for so many days snuck its way to the forefront of his mind.

_Did there even need to be a wedding?_

Unfortunately, that wasn’t a choice Noctis could make alone. He needed to talk with Luna about it. The treaty between kingdoms was done fore, but the wedding had more purpose than ending a war. Even if a ceremony was still needed to please the gods, surely the gods wouldn’t care if he and Luna weren’t actually in a romantic relationship? Who he wanted to kiss couldn’t _really matter_ , right?

Noctis wished he could get answers _now._ Perhaps Ignis would know some detail of the prophecy that Noctis didn’t. He decided to ask at camp that night.

~

The question caught everyone off guard. Ignis set down his tea, face composing itself from the initial shock. Gladio coughed on a scrap of food momentarily stuck in the back of his throat. Prompto stared at Noctis as if he’d grown a third head.

Noctis… _didn’t_ want to get married? The way he’d phrased it certainly made it sound that way. But why? Noctis loved Luna, right? Why on Eos would he change his mind about the wedding?

“Well,” Ignis began in his measured Advisor to the Throne tone, “I’ve been wondering that myself, actually. The marriage was a part of the treaty, which is nullified since Niflheim chose to attack. That means it’s up to you and Lady Luna.”

Noctis seemed surprised by this. It was certainly news to Prompto—though, considering they’d only learned about the marriage last year, it made sense that the marriage hadn’t been a life-long thing.

“Really? I thought the gods wanted it?” Noctis asked.

Ignis shook his head, “No. Though some part of your destiny has to do with the gods’, the marriage did not.”

“Huh.” Noctis returned to eating, focusing thoughtfully on his food.

“That’s all you got?” Gladio teased.

Noctis just shrugged. Prompto gazed down at his own half-eaten plate.

He then lost track of whatever Gladio said next, because his mind had successfully caught up with what the conversation meant and was spiraling into a black hole of thought. Noctis didn’t have to get married to Luna. Which meant Noctis could once again marry whoever he wanted, and Prompto had a chance of putting himself on that list. Their dance from the night before, the way Noctis had looked at him the rest of the night after Iris left… Perhaps it was the crush taking over his better judgement, but Prompto had struggled all day to find a platonic explanation for Noctis’ words about chocobos followed by him taking the dance one step over the line. Not a single time while they’d practiced had Noctis brought him that close. The memory of it made Prompto’s skin tingle, marking the absence of Noctis’ warmth.

“…still have to ask Luna what she wants.” Prompto picked back up on the conversation, “But I…I’m not sure it’s what I want.”

Once again, Noctis caught his friends by surprise. Prompto glanced up to find Noctis’ pensive gaze directed right at him. Prompto found himself trapped by the intensity of it. Was Noctis trying to imply…no. Come on, this couldn’t be real! Maybe when they got to Altissa Prompto should take some time to wander the city alone and clear this crush from his head.

“Well, no need to rush the decision. We still have a few days before we reach Altissa, and I’m not sure when we’ll get to meet with Lady Luna.” Ignis said, thankfully dragging Noctis’ gaze away.

Prompto returned to staring at his plate, any appetite lost. He felt Noctis look at him again, but kept his head down, bangs giving him slight shelter while he tried to focus on what he’d do on his day alone in Altissa. Lots of photo ops, maybe check out the legendary coliseum, eat some new food, find fishing spots for Noctis…wait, shit. Not that. 

Noctis didn’t leave Prompto hanging long, after the campfire discussion.

As they got ready for bed by unpacking the tent from the Regalia, Noctis tapped on Prompto’s shoulder. He stopped beside the Regalia, turning back to Noctis who was by the trunk. Noctis gave a pointed glance to Ignis and Gladio, who continued on toward the campsite. Prompto’s heart was in his throat as he waited for them to be out of earshot before asking,

“What’s up, dude?”

“Wanna stargaze tonight? Just the two of us?”

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat. Stargazing was something all four of them enjoyed, so keeping this session to just the two of them was special. Which, given what’d happened during the campfire, set butterflies loose in Prompto’s stomach.

“Uh y-yeah. Sounds fun.”

Noctis’ responding smile was elated, “Sweet. Race ya.”

Then the jerk warped off onto the path to the campground, leaving Prompto pouting in the dust.

~

“We’re gonna hang out longer.” Noctis replied when Ignis announced it was bed time.

“Suit yourselves.” Ignis ducked into the tent.

“Don’t stay up too late.” Gladio gave both of them a parental stare, then followed Ignis.

Left alone, Noctis turned to Prompto, wearing the kind of playful smirk that could convince Prompto to do anything. Whatever Noctis was planning continued to make Prompto nervous—tonight would be about much more than looking at stars.

A while passed while Noctis and Prompto continued their game of King’s Knight. Though he didn’t say it, Prompto figured Noctis was probably waiting for Ignis and Gladio to fall asleep. Eventually Noctis stood, and beckoned Prompto to follow. They descended the haven, stopping where rock met grass. Noctis laid down, Prompto taking place beside him.

“Don’t wanna go too far, in case demons show up.” Noctis murmured in explanation as they settled.

“Makes sense.”

They did watch the stars for a little bit, but when Prompto glanced over, he found Noctis’ gaze far away, lost in thought rather than space. Prompto let out a sigh, deciding to cut to the chase to ease his nerves.

“Noct, why’d you _actually_ bring me out here?”

Noctis came back to himself, fixing his gaze on Prompto with a turn of his head. Apprehension was written all over his face. He sat up, arms over his bent knees, staring at his feet. Prompto sat up, too, crossing his legs. His knee brushed Noctis’ side, but neither of them moved from the contact. Prompto focused on picking blades of grass and ripping them into tiny pieces, a habit he’d had since a kid sitting alone at the back of the playground.

Noctis sucked in a breath and said, “Luna’s not the only one I have to ask. About the wedding.”

Prompto felt both confusion and hope twist in his chest. Noctis couldn’t mean…

“Who else?” Prompto nearly whispered, because in truth he knew the answer.

“You.”

Nervous energy exploded like a dying star within him. Prompto shook his head, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head back to look at the sky. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face, or the snort of disbelieving laughter.

“Come on, Noct. Me? I’m just…not…that important.” Prompto struggled with his words because as much as he believed he wasn’t good enough for Noctis, a part of him wanted to say, _“Yeah, you **should** ask me since I’ve been crushing on you for years_. _”_

And, just like that, Noctis knew. There was no more mistaking what was going on in this conversation. Noctis wanted Prompto to give him a reason to tell Luna no, but Prompto wasn’t going to hand it over without a fight. Even though they both wanted the same thing.

The glance Noctis gave him was acerbic, “Thought you might say that.”

Silence stretched between them for a moment, Prompto unsure what else to say. It was kind of funny, kind of sad that Noctis could predict his insecurities. But, what kind of best friends would they be if he couldn’t?

“You know why you’re my best friend?” Noctis asked, as though reading his thoughts.

Prompto did know. Noctis had asked him the same question a year ago. The day Noctis had found out about his forced engagement, he’d called Prompto and the two had spent endless hours losing themselves in video games and movies. Prompto had heard about the engagement on the news, but Noctis hadn’t said a word about it, so he didn’t either. It hadn’t been until way past the prince’s bedtime that they’d turned off the tv and readied themselves for bed. Noctis had dragged Prompto by the hand to his bed, by-passing the usual staged argument over Prompto sleeping on the couch. Even more unusual, Noctis had kept holding his hand under the covers. Prompto had asked him if he was okay, and Noctis had responded with that question rather than answer.

“’Cause I make you feel human. Just another guy.” Prompto repeated Noctis’ own words, shifting his wrists which were becoming sore from his bodyweight.

The words were as humbling now as they had been then.

“Right. _Everyone_ else, even Luna, thinks of me like I’m something more. And I _get it_ , I have a huge responsibility, but I’m just like anyone else. And I,” Noctis’ voice trembled as he continued, “might not have realized that without you. You’ve always wanted to be my _friend_ , and I don’t know how to put into words just how _important_ that is to me.”

He twisted his body toward Prompto, then, one leg remaining bent while the other fell to the ground, one hand planted in the grass for balance. The movement brought them close, _tantalizingly_ close, faces mere inches apart. Noctis’ eyes fell to Prompto’s lips, then lifted, gaze questioning. Pleading. Prompto felt the beat of his heart as clearly as the grass making his skin itch where his jeans cut off.

“Tell me I’m not wrong.”

Not only was Prompto lost in Noctis’ eyes in the most cliché romance-movie way ever, but also lost as to what Noctis was referring to.

“About what?”

The smile he received was amused, “ _Us_ , dumbass.”

Ah, right. The wedding thing. Except, _hold on._

“You can’t just say all that sappy stuff then call me a dumbass.” Prompto exaggerated a pout.

Noctis scoffed, “I can if you’re _my_ dumbass.”

Damn this guy and his comebacks.

“ _Your_ dumbass, huh? Kinda like that sound of that.” Prompto wiggled his eyebrows.

Noctis outright laughed, dropping his forehead on Prompto’s shoulder. Taking advantage, Prompto let his arms collapse, falling on his back on the grass and bringing Noctis with him. They lay there grinning at each other for a moment, Prompto thriving in the feeling of Noctis’ warm weight pressed against him. He wanted to stay like that forever, but the conversation wasn’t over. Prompto sobered up—his serious expression brought out Noctis’.

“If it’s what you really want, I’m not gonna get in the way of you and Luna. But, if you’re not sure, then it’s like Iggy said, there’s still time to decide.”

Unexpectedly, Noctis shook his head, “I only said I wasn’t sure ‘cause I needed to talk to you.”

Noctis rolled off Prompto and returned his gaze to the stars, folding one arm under his head. Prompto leaned up on an elbow, giving Noctis his full attention. Thoughts ran across the prince’s face, until one settled heavy and anxious.

“When I was in middle school, I thought a lot about Luna and I living out our lives together. Having kids, ruling Lucis in peace, but…those were like dreams. Escape from the reality that I couldn’t see her, didn’t have any connection to her other than a dog and a notebook. And that’s the thing, she’s always felt like a dream. Not real. Not like you.”

As though emphasizing his point, Noctis took Prompto’s free hand in his own between them, weaving their fingers together and holding firm.

“I’ll choose you, if you’ll have me.”

And then, because Prompto’s best friend was a cheesy goofball, he lifted Prompto’s hand and gently kissed his knuckles, looking up through his lashes.

Prompto’s face had to be tomato red. Thank gods it was dark.

“Dude, did someone give you lessons in talking like an old man?” Prompto teased.

Noctis’ face screwed up like he’d bitten a lemon, “Too many, actually.”

They laughed, Prompto’s chest swelling with that one cursed feeling he’d refused to give name to. But now he could, right? Cause Noctis felt it too.

“Prom.” Noctis murmured, smirk tinged with amusement.

“Hmm?”

“I’m still waiting for you to give me a verbal answer. I can’t read your mind, you know.”

“Oh. Right. Uh, yes.” Prompto hurried to say, adding for emphasis, “Duh.”

Noctis snorted, “Eloquent.”

Prompto tapped him on the nose with their linked hands, and said mockingly, “Sorry I didn’t get any old man lessons.”

Noctis’ smile became mischievous, “Could an old man do this?”

And then Prompto found himself on his back, Noctis on top of him with knees on either side of Prompto’s legs. Their hands were trapped between their chests, the only thing seeming to hold Noctis’ face above his own. Because _holy wow_ Noctis was suddenly so close Prompto couldn’t see anything other than dark blue eyes, and a slightly sun burnt nose and forehead. Was Noctis going to—?

No. No he wasn’t. In the next second Prompto felt the distinct discomfort of his bones being yanked at lightspeed, and then there was hard metal under his back rather than soft earth. Noctis crawled off to the side, panting a little. Warping more than himself always took more effort.

Prompto sat up and surveyed their new surroundings. They were atop one of the maintenance towers for the Lestallum pylons not too far from the camp. The blue glow of the haven insignias was still visible.

“What happened to staying near camp?” Prompto whined as he scooted closer to Noctis for warmth, pressing against his side.

Noctis shrugged, throwing his arm over Prompto’s shoulders and tugging him a little closer, “Thought we could see the stars better here. Plus we’re not that far, just have to warp back.”

Prompto couldn’t exactly argue with that logic. Since they weren’t close to the ground it wasn’t likely daemons would find them up here, anyway. He leaned his head on Noctis’ shoulder, butterflies swirling up in his guts again when Noctis dropped his own head against Prompto’s.

They sat like that a long while, until Prompto began to noticeably shiver from the night’s chill. Noctis warped them back to camp, and they crawled into the solace of the tent together. Their sleeping bags were beside one another, so they fell asleep with hands clasped between them.

~

Altissa was beyond Prompto’s imagination. Sure, he’d seen pictures of it, but any photographer knew pictures could only do so much for the real thing. When it came to Altissa, no picture could capture the majesty of the place. Not only was the city built _on waterfalls_ —which was as ingenious as it was gorgeous—but the majority of it was built from sparkling white marble. The ancient people who had built such a feat must have had incredible dedication.

Since they were in Niflheim territory, Ignis hadn’t let Noctis off the boat without inconspicuous civilian clothes—all black did _not_ count. So, after a thorough search of his luggage, Noctis adorned a baseball cap, a King’s Knight tee, and dark blue jeans. The rest of them wore their usual casual wear, then hit the city. First, they made their way to the informant, where they met the Madam Secretary. She arranged to meet with Noctis in the morning, to determine the conditions of the summoning rite before Luna was scheduled to publicly announce it. Until then, they had free-reign to explore.

Noctis immediately demanded to go fishing. He wouldn’t budge on it either. Gladio wanted to see the art museum, and Ignis wanted to gather recipe ideas. Prompto wanted pictures, but those were more of a spontaneous thing so it didn’t matter to him what they did.

“I’m not comfortable letting you go alone.” Ignis sighed, having accepted that Noctis was immovable.

“Prompto’s coming.”

All eyes turned to him.

“Yep.” Prompto agreed easily.

In the two seconds since Ignis had spoken he’d thought how nice it would be to get some extended alone time with Noctis. Seemed Noctis was on the same page.

“They’ll be fine, Ig. Let’s go.” Gladio agreed, signaling the end of the conversation by walking away.

Ignis watched him go with a sigh, then gave the two young men a look that begged them to be responsible.

“Call if you need anything.”

Noctis gave him a salute, which Prompto copied.

“Yes sir.” They said in tandem.

And then, they were alone again, for the first time in this new form of their relationship. In the few days since they’d shared their desires with one another that night under the stars, they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk about what would change. Should they start holding hands? Try kissing? Tell Ignis and Gladio? Call each other ‘babe’ and ‘sweetheart’? Prompto had come up with a long list of questions, none of which he’d been able to ask.

Noctis made a sharp right off the main path, stopping at a market booth. Prompto checked out the wares while Noctis talked to the owner. Turned out it was a fishing supply shop packed with new lures and lines. Noctis bought a few, then asked about nearby fishing spots. There surprisingly weren’t many. One off shore by the docks, another tucked away under some walkways. Both had good fishing, but the latter was quieter, less traffic. Noctis asked directions to the latter, and then they were off again. Except, as they walked, Noctis took Prompto’s hand between them, lacing their fingers as he had the other night. 

Prompto felt his cheeks warm as he looked down at their hands. Good to know Noctis wanted that, too. Maybe he wanted some of the other things as well. Other things that made Prompto’s blush deepen.

“This okay?” Noctis asked after a moment, perhaps mistaking Prompto’s reddened face for discomfort.

“Yeah!” He responded a bit too quickly and loudly, so he added, “I promise.”

Noctis regarded him with curiosity, but let the awkwardness slide.

On the way Prompto found a few good photo spots, and with the promise that he’d be quick, managed to get Noctis to wait for him. Finally, they reached the fishing spot, which was a lot more secluded than the shopkeeper had let on. Not only was it a short dock under a bridge, but it was also tucked behind a wall and some crates. Unless someone was looking for them, they would be almost invisible behind the crates.

“Perfect.” Noctis murmured as he hopped over.

Prompto hurried to set up his camera while Noctis began setting up his fishing rod. He got a few profile snaps before Noctis turned his attention to the water. Knowing it would be a while before he resurfaced, Prompto joined Noctis on the other side. He set his camera a safe distance from the water yet still in reach for whenever Noctis caught something. Then, Prompto removed his shoes and socks, rolled up his pants a bit higher, and dipped his legs into the chilly water, sitting perpendicular to where Noctis stood. The ambient temperature was just warm enough to make the water bearable.

It didn’t take long for Prompto to bore of staring at ripples, so he picked up his camera and began flicking through the photos. He only had so much memory space, unfortunately, so he could only keep the best ones. Many were of Noctis, still, though there were plenty of the others. Ignis and Gladio being badass in battle, Ignis laughing at Prompto’s jokes in the car, Gladio’s ass looking fine in his unnecessarily tight jeans, Cindy winking at the camera, chocobos, more chocobos, some selfies, and some selfies with chocobos. Maybe more pictures of chocobos than Noctis. Maybe.

“Ha, got one!” Noctis crowed.

Prompto quickly readied his camera as Noctis reeled in the fish. It wasn’t too big, since it didn’t put up much of a fight. Once he held it up, Prompto took a few quick snaps. It was of a species they hadn’t seen before, with beautiful red-orange scales and large yellow fins.

“This one’s new.” Noctis remarked, “Wonder what Specs will make of it.”

“Hopefully something tasty.”

Noctis licked his lips, probably thinking about tasty fish, but the movement distracted Prompto. For a moment, he lost himself in thought about how soft those lips must be.

“Eos to Prompto, anybody in there?” Noctis tapped the end of his fishing rod against Prompto’s forehead.

Prompto gave himself a little shake, then stuck his tongue out at Noctis.

“Let a man dream about fish dinners in peace.”

“Nah.” Noctis teased as he unhooked the fish and tossed it in his cooler, which he’d tucked by the crates.

Prompto was still baffled as to how the Royal Armiger could contain things other than weapons, but since it was significantly better than carrying around heavy backpacks, he’d chosen not to question it.

The two returned to their spots, but this time Noctis sat down after having removed his shoes and rolled up his pants as Prompto had done.

“Too bad the fish won’t bite your toes. Would make it easier to catch them.” Prompto commented, wiggling his own toes in the water.

“Toes don’t taste good.” Noctis retorted, and they both snickered.

They fell back into the routine of fishing and pictures, until Noctis laid back on the dock with a groan. Prompto glanced down at him, raising an eyebrow.

“This spot sucks for fish.” Noctis explained.

“Dude, you’ve caught like, five in the last half hour.”

“Five of the _same_ _type_.”

“Still.”

Noctis glared at him for a moment, but conceded the argument. He gestured to Prompto’s camera.

“What’re you looking at?”

“Cleaning the memory.” Prompto answered, turning the screen around so Noctis could see. It was a picture of the prince and a stray cat near Cape Caem.

Noctis didn’t really look, though, instead snatching the camera from Prompto and holding it over his head. He maneuvered his fishing rod between his legs so he could hold the camera with both hands, then began flicking through the library. The button clicked fast enough that Prompto was fairly certain Noctis wasn’t paying much attention. Too bad, because there were a lot with spectacular lighting.

Eventually Noctis looked away from the camera, expression curious.

“You have like, three pictures of Cindy on here. What were you looking at last week in the campervan? Gladio’s ass?”

“What, jealous?” Prompto deflected, because even though they were now more than friends, he didn’t want to come off as a creep by telling the truth.

Noctis regarded him for a moment, gaze studious as though he were reading a book for school. Then, an impish smile appeared.

“Maybe,” He gave a little shrug, “but Gladio can’t do _this_.”

This time, thank the gods, Noctis didn’t warp him somewhere. However, what he wound up doing was only slightly less stressful. Noctis dismissed his fishing equipment and set the camera aside, then tackled Prompto, pinning him to the dock by the shoulders. The angle of Noctis’ hands was a bit awkward since they were still perpendicular to each other, so Noctis moved them to either side of Prompto’s shoulders instead. But, that didn’t stop him from leaning down like he was going to do a push up on top of Prompto…oh _shit_ that was so not what was happening! Prompto’s hands flew up to grip Noctis’ arms, gripping tight to slow the procession as he stammered out,

“W-wait!”

Noctis paused so close to Prompto, he could feel breath against his lips. And _oh boy_ was the prince a pretty sight with his ocean eyes half-lidded and focused on Prompto’s lips, a dust of pink on his cheeks. Their noses brushed as Noctis forced his gaze to Prompto’s, waiting. The flash of desire Prompto felt left him hot and trembling.

“I thought you still have to ask Luna?” Prompto tried to keep his voice steady, but did a terrible job of it.

Noctis huffed, amusement coloring his tone, “I don’t have to ask _her_ if I can kiss you,” but then, his expression and tone were overtaken with concern, “I do have to ask you, though. Sorry.”

Noctis began to lift away, but Prompto caught him by the back of the neck to keep him close.

Prompto shook his head, “No, dude, it’s not that. I just wanna make sure it’s okay before you talk to her.”

“Do I need to make a Royal Decree?” Noctis threatened, but his smile returned.

“Nah.” Prompto tugged on Noctis’ neck.

Noctis leaned down again, this time slotting his lips with Prompto’s as he’d originally intended. An involuntary sigh escaped Prompto. He was _finally_ kissing Noctis, after all those years of daydreaming, and it felt _wonderful_. Noctis pulled away too soon, hovering above Prompto with a content smile, one Prompto knew he was mimicking. Prompto mindlessly licked his lips, chasing the feeling and taste of Noctis, whose eyes followed the movement of his tongue before flicking back up to meet Prompto’s.

“You’re not gonna kiss and tell, right?”

The question caught Prompto off-guard, “Huh?”

“I just…I’m not sure I wanna tell Specs and Gladio about us, yet.” Noctis rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, nervous.

Prompto was surprised. Noctis had asked him to keep plenty of secrets in the past, none of which he’d had ever told a soul. But this? Why did this matter? That Noctis wanted to hide _him_ kind of made his stomach hurt.

“Oh. Why not?”

“You know Specs, always on about ‘Kingly Duties’. Kings are supposed to have queens and babies, or something.” Noctis’ nose wrinkled with distaste.

Prompto wasn’t sure what to say to that—he’d never heard of a King married to another man, so he wasn’t sure what the rules would even be. What would they call the King’s husband, anyway? Another King? Prompto felt his stomach threaten to drop out at that thought, so he quickly moved on to the next one.

“You—we—could always adopt, if an heir is that important.”

“Prom, that’s not the point.” Noctis sighed, but didn’t elaborate.

Instead, he lifted himself off Prompto and sat in the place he’d been fishing, knees pulled to his chest with arms wrapped around them. Prompto sat up, too, a hand in his hair with his elbow propped up on one knee, watching Noctis think.

“So, what _is_ the point?” Prompto urged him on, after Noctis remained silent.

Maybe it was the fact that he’d spent so long holding back just how powerfully he loved Noctis, that the idea of continuing to pretend otherwise was just…awful. He wasn’t going to just let it slide.

Noctis wouldn’t look at him as he answered, tone somber, “I’m scared. Of what they’ll say. Or, that they might make you leave.”

Prompto wasn’t going to let that fear stand for one second.

“They wouldn’t make me _leave_ ,” he scoffed, “Iggy and I _are_ actually friends, you know. Besides, who would kick Gladio’s ass in King’s Knight if I wasn’t around?”

He got a thin smile for his efforts.

“Seriously, Noct. I don’t think they’ll be upset. I’m pretty sure they think we’re already dating, anyway.”

Noctis nodded sagely, which informed Prompto that Noctis _also_ supposed Gladio and Ignis thought the two of them were dating. Naturally, they would be the last to figure it out for themselves.

“Alright. I…You’re right.” Noctis glanced at him then, a blush coloring his cheeks, “Hiding it would be stupid anyway, ‘cause I would just make myself sad not being able to kiss you.”

“Would make _me_ sad, too.” Prompto added, mildly freaking out on the inside because he was the cause of Noctis’ blush _._

This time Noctis gave him a real smile, which quickly became playful, “I don’t wanna make you sad. Get over here.”

He released one of his arms and held it out to Prompto, who repositioned himself to be pressed against Noctis’ side, the prince’s arm over his shoulders. Then, Noctis leaned close and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s cheek.

“Sorry I panicked.” Noctis murmured.

“It’s okay. Promise.” Prompto leaned his head against Noctis’.

Gods know, Prompto had panicked about a million lesser things over the years that Noctis helped him overcome. Reassuring Noctis about their friends was the least he could do.

Noctis pulled out his fishing rod with his free hand, and cast the line. Prompto ducked on instinct, which made Noctis laugh.

“Don’t worry, I already caught you.” He teased.

Prompto would never have expected his best friend to be a romantic cheeseball. The more he thought about it, though, the more it made sense. He knew Noctis appreciated puns as much as himself. From now on, they had a whole new category to delve into. 

They passed the rest of the day at the fishing spot, Noctis finally catching a couple different species. Prompto got plenty of pictures, his favourite being one close to sundown where the yellow fish Noctis had caught seemed to glow gold.

Deciding he was done with fishing for the day, Noctis insisted they watch the sunset together. The pair made their way up a few staircases, hands clasped between them, until they found a plaza with a great view. A statue of Leviathan stood in the center, reminding Prompto that tomorrow was going to be a very different day. It made him nervous to think about, so instead he focused on taking pictures of Noctis.

Eventually they made their way back to the hotel, but not before stopping to get some gelato. Prompto swore he’d never had ice cream that good, and probably never would again. Unless they shopped from that store every day for forever. Nocits promised to make it happen, but then Prompto had second thoughts, because if he ate it _every_ day then he’d get sick of it. And that couldn’t be allowed.

They were in the midst of debating the merits of eating certain foods on a schedule, to be able to enjoy them forever, when they reached the Leville. Gladio and Ignis were relaxing at a table on the patio of the restaurant next door. Each had a glass of wine and a half-eaten piece of pie was on the table between them. Gladio was facing the hotel, so he caught sight of the younger men and waved them over.

Two pairs of eyes fell upon hands still held between the prince and his best friend when they reached the table. Then, one pair of spectacled eyes fixed on the gelato.

“I do hope you had dinner first.” Ignis commented dryly, as though expecting the exact opposite.

Prompto and Noctis had matching sheepish grins.

“Nope.” Noctis informed him.

Ignis let out a long-suffering sigh, “I’ll find the waitress.”

Ignis vacated his chair and set off into the depths of the restaurant. Prompto took the chair closest to the fence which had been empty. Noctis sat next to him in Ignis’ chair rather than take the remaining empty one opposite Prompto.

“So, how was the museum?” Noctis asked Gladio, who launched into tales of various paintings and sculptures he’d liked.

Ignis returned shortly, taking the last chair without comment. Noctis took his turn sharing his catch of the day, Prompto supplementing with pictures. Ignis expressed his pleasure at having a plethora of fresh fish to create recipes with.

The waitress soon came over and took orders for Noctis and Prompto. Their food arrived, and eventually the conversation turned toward tomorrow. None of them were sure what they would face, but as long as they had each other’s backs as they always did, Prompto was sure everything would be alright.

It wasn’t until they were ascending the stairs of the Leville, headed for their hotel room, that Ignis and Gladio commented on the sudden hand holding.

“You guys on a date?” Gladio asked teasingly, with a pointed glance at their joined hands tossed over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Noctis stated matter-of-factly.

In front of himself and Noctis, Gladio and Ignis exchanged a competitive look. Prompto felt his face heat up, and a glance at Noctis confirmed the prince was equally flustered.

“Who asked who?” Ignis asked.

Noctis glanced at Prompto, who shrugged and tipped his head toward him. Though those exact words hadn’t been spoken, Noctis _had_ confessed to him first, so that probably counted.

“Um, I guess I did. More or less.” Noctis answered.

“Damn.” Was Ignis’ wholly unexpected reply.

Gladio was thrilled by it, pumping his fist in the air and cheering.

“That’s one-hundred gil you owe me, Ig!” He crowed.

Prompto caught on a second before Noctis, with a gasp and indignant, “You guys _bet_ on us?”

“We knew you’d get around to it sooner or later, it was just a matter of who cracked first.” Ignis explained with the most mischievous grin Prompto had ever seen on him.

“Why am I not surprised,” Noctis spoke dryly, but the smile on his face gave away his amusement.

That night Gladio and Ignis took the same bed without a single complaint, leaving Noctis and Prompto to fall asleep wrapped up like a pair of squids.

~

She was right there. After all those years, _Luna was right there_. His dream, nearing reality. But Noctis couldn’t reach her, couldn’t touch her. There was merely twenty feet between them, some stairs and some guards, at best. But for him to give himself away now, in front of the Empire, would be suicide. It would destroy everything he and Luna were working toward. Even so, he wanted to sweep her into his arms and never let her go, to keep her safe.

Luna spotted him, gave him a smile as she descended the podium. Noctis smiled back, hoping she couldn’t see the tears that slipped down his cheeks.

~

Luna summoned Leviathan without him by her side. Noctis knew she did it to protect him, that if Leviathan attacked he would need the advantage of stealth to get the upper hand. But it worried him, nonetheless. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to her, to understand where she’d been since the attack on Insomnia, nor ask her what she wanted to do after this, where she wanted to go. Would she continue to help him recover the crystal? Or to heal those with the Starscourge? Noctis had so many things, endless things, he wanted to talk with her about.

When he watched Ardyn plunge a dagger into Luna’s stomach, helpless from exhaustion and distance, Noctis knew he’d lost his chance. It didn’t matter that his body was broken, Leviathan undefeated. Luna was going to die if he couldn’t reach her.

For a moment his body succumbed to its torment, Noctis loosing consciousness. The next thing he knew, Luna was leaning over him, murmuring a spell. Green, healing light encompassed her face, or perhaps his own. Noctis couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could only stare up at Luna as she cradled him, protecting him from the gods whose roars were distant to Noctis, like the far away howls of voreteeth.

Silence deafened everything, for a moment, and then Noctis heard his name spoken by a voice he hadn’t heard in ages. He looked up, finally able to move again, to find Luna standing above him. However, she was a child. He looked around—himself, a child, in a field of purple flowers shrouded in mist. Tenabrae. How had they gotten to Tenabrae?

_My calling fulfilled._ Luna told him, sounding both proud and wistful.

She’d told him stories of calling and prophecies, when they were kids. Was that what this was, then? The two of them remembering in the only way they’d truly known one another—as children?

He asked if she would be there, be with him in Tenabrae. The illusion of childhood disappeared with her answer. She wouldn’t be. Luna wouldn’t be _anywhere_.

_All I wanted was to save you_.

From fate, from the gods, it didn’t matter—Noctis knew he had failed. In the end, he hadn’t enough strength. Enough power or willpower. He was never right for this, for her, for anything. The gods had to have chosen the wrong person. If he couldn’t even protect the ones he loved, how was he supposed to protect the _planet_?

_Farewell, dear Noctis_.

He reached for her one last time, hands his own and no longer small. And there it was, wasn’t it? The truth between them. No matter how much he wished, loved, hoped, Luna had always been out of reach. A dream.

A ring fell into his hand—his father’s.

And then, Luna was gone.

~

They were taking turns watching over Noctis as he recovered. Today was the ninth day since the Rite, only the fifth day since Noctis had woken, and Prompto’s turn for day watch—all of the night watches had been his alone. Gladio and Ignis were off assisting with clean up of Altissa, as well as retraining Ignis. He was having to relearn basics of life without vision. Though he was adapting quickly, it was challenging for both Gladio and Prompto to witness. Overall, Ignis hadn’t lost any of his self-confidence, though there were moments when he became frustrated, which in turn frustrated his friends. Neither blamed him for using the ring to protect Noctis, both knowing they would have done the same in his place.

The prince himself was improving, too. Physically, at least. He could move around the room without help, now, though only in short bursts such as walking to a chair or the bathroom. He still sat in the shower, which he would do for an hour before one of the others knocked on the bathroom door, reminding him that he couldn’t stay in there forever lest the water run out. Sometimes, Prompto wished he could let him have that escape for as long as he wanted. The reality they faced was bleak, haunting, and downright depressing. He himself sought escape through his camera, or a fantasy book he’d picked up from Madam Secretary’s library. He refused to play King’s Knight without Noctis.

At least the four of them were still together. That brought Prompto hope that the future would be better.

Noctis stirred on the bed beside Prompto, shoving his arms under his pillows with his face pressed into them, stretching. He said something to the pillow, which sounded to Prompto like a long string of swears.

“Noct? You good, dude?” He gently tapped his friend’s blanketed shoulder with his book.

Noctis turned his head, peering up at Prompto with one eye. Even though he could only see half of Noctis’ face, Prompto could tell he was thinking about Luna again. The expression he’d had the past few days when thinking of her hovered somewhere between fury and dismay. Noctis had yet to say anything to any of them what, exactly, his thoughts of her were. But Prompto could tell those thoughts weren’t happy.

Though there was no hesitance in Noctis’ motion he moved slowly, lifting himself upright before scooting close to Prompto. He cupped one side of Prompto’s jaw with one hand, then began pressing kisses along the opposite side. Prompto placed his book on the pillows to free up his hands, so he could place them on Noctis’ hips to hold him both close and steady.

Since their first kiss, and one shared that next morning before Noctis’ meeting with the Madam Secretary, Prompto and Noctis hadn’t had the opportunity for any kind of intimacy. The first day Prompto had been watching over Noctis, he’d still been passed out cold. But now he was awake, and they were both craving one another’s touch, if this moment was anything to judge by.

Prompto turned his head so Noctis’ lips fell against his own, then they kissed leisurely, drowning in one another. Escaping. It wasn’t enough for Noctis, Prompto realized, as his friend soon pulled away again, trailing kisses over his throat before landing on the spot between Prompto’s jaw and ear. Prompto leaned into the biting kiss Noctis left there, a sharp gasp leaving his lips.

“Noct…?” Prompto wasn’t sure how to ask Noctis what it was he wanted—needed.

Prompto leaned away, his back pressed against the headboard so he could see Noctis properly. Navy eyes, hazy with desire, met his.

“Prom, please, I need…” Noctis said in a strained whisper.

Noctis followed him, but Prompto stopped him by tightening his grip on Noctis’ hips. He needed Noctis to tell him what he wanted, before they did anything the prince might regret. A part of Prompto’s mind was still in doubt that Noctis wanted him the same way. Kissing and sex weren’t the same thing, after all.

Prompto’s thumbs slid into the divots beside his hips and Noctis’ breath caught, giving him pause. The hand on Prompto’s jaw slipped to his chest, clutching at his red tank top. The other snuck under the hem, sleep-warm fingers pressing against Prompto’s stomach just above his pants. The haze lifted slightly, Noctis looking at Prompto with more clarity as he said,

“Please, I want you.” Noctis leaned forward again, and this time Prompto didn’t stop him.

This time their kiss was needy, open mouthed and desperate. As they kissed, Noctis murmured a thousand _please_ s against his lips, mixed with words telling Prompto _exactly_ what he wanted. Those words heated Prompto from the inside out, heat which pooled in his face and groin. If he wasn’t so, _incredibly_ turned on, Prompto would be freaking out. Noctis didn’t _beg._ Not for anything, not for _Prompto_. Yet, there he was, doing exactly that.

Noctis freed himself from the blankets, moving to straddle Prompto’s lap. Prompto stopped him again, this time with a hand on his chest.

“Wait, the door. Gotta make sure it’s locked.”

In the instant that Prompto swung his legs from the bed, a flash of blue and the sound of warping barraged his senses. There was a loud _thunk_. When Prompto looked away from the energy outline Noctis had left behind, he found his friend lying facedown on the floor, a few feet from the door.

Any headiness from the moment before vanished, Prompto’s stomach twisting with guilt. He’d meant for _himself_ to lock the door. But Noctis, perhaps lost in the moment or too impatient or both, had tried to warp to lock it faster. Warping was something Ignis had strictly forbidden—it took far more energy than Noctis had at the moment. Leave it to Prompto to be the cause of him forgetting.

Prompto hurried to Noctis’ side, kneeling on the ground and giving Noctis’ shoulder a little shake to see if he’d passed out or not. Noctis was trembling. But that wasn’t conclusive.

“Noct?” Prompto tried again.

Noctis drew his arms up over his head, resting his elbows on his forearms, keeping his face hidden. Prompto left his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke bitterly, on the verge of tears.

“No, I’m sorry.” Prompto wished he’d kept his mouth shut and just gotten up without saying anything.

When Noctis sucked in his next breath, Prompto knew he was crying. He’d only seen Noctis cry a handful of times, the most recent having been on the phone with Cor after the attack on Insomnia. Even during the past few nights since the prince had woken, he’d kept his hurt to himself. He and Noctis were different in that—Noctis bottled everything up until the cork exploded from the pressure, while Prompto teared up at anything that tugged on his heart a little too hard. Gods, he would never forget the time he and Noctis watched _A Fault In Our Stars_ back in high school. Noctis had held him on the couch for at least half an hour after the end while Prompto sobbed and blubbered. Thus it was no surprise that, after the horrors that had happened little over a week ago, Prompto’s eyes filled with tears of sympathy and shared pain.

He’d wanted to meet Luna, too, after all.

Prompto scooped up a pliant Noctis, cradling him on his lap with his back against the wall beside the door. He slung his arms around Noctis’ waist to hold him close. Noctis curled up on himself, tucking his head under Prompto’s chin with one cheek pressed to Prompto’s sternum. His condensed weight quickly became too much for Prompto, however, so he readjusted with Noctis’ butt on the floor between his legs. Noctis settled against him, one hand clutching the bottom of Prompto’s shirt. He placed a kiss to the top of his prince’s head and combed a comforting hand through his hair.

A protective feeling stirred in Prompto. He never wanted this world to hurt Noctis again.

“Tell me what’s up?” He asked quietly, knowing from personal experience that putting sorrows out to the universe helped.

A hiccupping sob answered him, and then Noctis crumbled into pieces in his arms.

“Luna, she…I couldn’t move…Couldn’t reach her.” Noctis tried to explain through his sobs, but Prompto was at a loss.

He hadn’t seen all that had transpired after dropping off Noctis on Leviathan. He and Gladio had been busy fighting Niflheim soldiers. But he knew from what Ignis told him, and what little he saw of the aftermath, that Noctis wouldn’t come out of it okay. How could anyone after witnessing the death of a beloved friend?

“I just wanted,” Noctis shook like a leaf in a storm, his words biting like cold rain, “to save her. And I failed.”

It took Prompto a long while to find something to say. He could relate, to say the least. But at least Noctis wasn’t _dead_. Even while he spoke, he doubted his words would help.

“She wanted to save you, too. We all want that, not just because you’re the king or because the gods want you to do crazy shit for them. Because we all love _you_. Luna, Iggy, Gladio, me. We’d all die for you.”

“I didn’t _ask_ anyone to die!” Noctis snarled, his hand twisting Prompto’s shirt.

“I know,” Prompto tightened his hold on Noctis.

The truth hurt Prompto, too. He would never want to leave Noctis, but if sacrificing his life meant saving Noctis’ he wouldn’t hesitate.

“But we would, otherwise we all know you’d do it first.”

Noctis didn’t have anything to say to that. His cries overtook him for a long while. Prompto’s own tears were leaving tracks down his cheeks, but he refused to let go of Noctis for even a second. Eventually, Noctis quieted, sniffles replacing sobs. His hand moved from Prompto’s shirt to his arm, grip still strong—as strong as it could be, in his stasis.

“I wanted you to be friends.” He mumbled.

“We would’ve. I promise.” Prompto spoke with conviction.

The letter Luna had sent him ages ago was still tucked away in the drawer of his desk back home. He’d never told Noctis about it. Perhaps when they returned to Insomnia, he would. Though she had been ripped away from them, Prompto’s heart still ached to meet Luna. He had wanted to see her and Noctis together, huge smiles on their faces as they laughed at some silly joke he made. They would’ve made the perfect pair for photo ops—Luna with her flowing white dresses, Noctis with his wanna-be emo-prince black.

Prompto had had a particular image in mind. One with Luna standing just so the waterfalls of Altissa cascaded behind her, and Noctis seated a bit to the side upon a wall. Prompto had even named it– _The Raven and The Swan_. He would’ve bargained with King Regis to have it hung up somewhere in the Citadel. After Regis passed, he’d planned to ask Noctis. But now…now a photo op with the Oracle was a past dream.

Noctis shifted, sitting up so his face was level with Prompto’s. Gods, his expression…Prompto had never seen Noctis look so _tender_.

“I love you.” Noctis whispered.

“Love you, too.” Prompto whispered back.

As he placed a kiss on Noctis’ forehead, Prompto finally felt that maybe, for Noctis, he was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the story here. I think it's a better ending than what I could do if I picked up canon from here. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but I have other promptis stuff in the works that will hopefully satisfy!
> 
> As always, let me know if there's any grammar/spelling weirdness.  
> <3 sherlockwolf


End file.
